


Desperate Measures

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Desperate Measures

Desperate Measures

Prompt from Jackpatillo- Use the song ‘Desperate Measures’ by Marianas Trench.

Summary-“Sup guys. We’re Rage Quit and hope you’re having a fucking great night,” the man said just as his band mates started playing. Gavin assumed he’d be the singer but didn’t expect the amazing voice that came out.

I must say, Marianas Trench has now totally ingrained itself in my playlist that one of their songs is nearly every second song I listen to

**_ AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH- _ **

“This place looks nice.”

Gavin looked in the direction his best friend, Dan was pointing, shrugging in agreement. It was their first night out since moving to the States and because Gavin had broken the sink and Dan spent the better part of the day running around for parts and fixing it himself, he got to pick where they went. The place he’d chosen, a bar called Achievement Hunter, seemed rather popular, a large number of people going in but there didn’t seem to be a line like they saw on tv for bars in America. The logo, a bright green star in a circle with what seemed to be a joystick in the centre intrigued Gavin.

“Yeah sure. But if this is another gay bar, you’re just coming out to me already,” Gavin teased and Dan went red, mumbling about how he didn’t know the last bar was a gay bar and rubbed his ass in memory of a particularly _playful_ man.

The pair walked into the bar and were instantly hit by the smell of alcohol, amazing smelling food and just that mixture of perfume from the women and cologne from the men. Gavin and Dan couldn’t tell what kind of bar this was, the dance music saying ‘club’ but the massive tv with the game on, saying ‘sports bar’ but there was obviously a stage, empty save for a DJ at the side of it playing the music while talking to someone hidden behind a curtain.

The two Brits walked up to the bar, pulling out their ID’s and ordering from the bartender, a man in his early thirties with tattoo’s lined up his arms, dressed entirely in black except for the bar logo on his chest, with a silver nametag that said ‘Geoff’ in blocky letters.

“Can we get two beers, mate?” Dan asked politely and the bartender paused at the accent for a moment before grabbing their drinks and working out their change.

“British, huh? Tourists?” Geoff asked, handing them their change. The other patrons seemed to be happy so he had nothing to do but chat and set up clean glasses for now, the other bartender, a young woman with brown hair that seemed to be organising the alcohol for lack of anything else to do. Her nametag read ‘Lindsay’.

“Just moved here, actually,” Dan said with his charming smile and Geoff nodded with a smile as well.

“Well, welcome to the States. You got to the bar at a good time. Our band’s just about to come on,” Geoff said, pointing at the stage where a man was standing before the microphone. He was a bigger man with an amazing beard, wearing the standard black clothing of the bar’s staff members.

“What’s up guys, I’m Jack from Achievement Hunter and here’s our house band, Rage Quit,” the man said, stepping away from the stage. A moment later, on walked four men, one a smaller looking man with dark hair, glasses and thick stubble with a guitar over his shoulder. The second was a taller and slightly more built man who sat down at the drums, giving an experimental tap at each part to test their sound, not that Gavin could tell if they were wrong at all, not being a musician. The third was a tall, skinny man who looked like a runner that situated himself beside the DJ station with a keyboard set up beside him as well

The fourth caught Gavin’s attention. A man around his and Dan’s age, with curly auburn hair, half hidden underneath a black beanie with the bar’s logo on it, finished off by a pair of thin-rimmed glasses. He had a little bit of muscle on his body, accented by the form fitting black t-shirt and grey jeans he had on, the t-shirt had their band’s name on it, the same for the other two men.

“Sup guys. We’re Rage Quit and hope you’re having a fucking great night,” the man said just as his band mates started playing. Gavin assumed he’d be the singer but didn’t expect the amazing voice that came out.

“ _Gonna, make a, heartthrob out of me, Just a bit of minor surgery these desperate times call for desperate measures, I'll give you something to cry about Show some skin, and would be cache How could you let this get to desperate measures now?”_

Gavin was taken aback by his voice, finding himself entranced by the man, barely touching his drink and only being pulled out of it when the bartender gave him a gentle smack on his shoulder.

“Like ‘em?” He asked simply. Gavin nodded dumbly as he watched the singer.

“Yeah, the little Puerto Rican guy is Ray, their guitarist. Was our bartender for a little before we got Lindsay but kept breaking shit so he joined Rage Quit instead. The drummer’s Ryan, one of our bouncers, not that we need them often. The skinny fuck is Caleb, our DJ and keyboard player,” Geoff said, pointing out each person.

“And the singer?” Gavin asked.

“Michael Jones. Was one of our chef’s until he shoved a bowl of spaghetti into a customer’s face. Hell of a voice on him and the bar likes to look at him too so we decided to get him on a stage,” Geoff said, getting another drink for Dan who was grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

“Wanna tell me something, B?” he asked slyly to which Gavin responded with a blush and a splutter of random vowels until he was caught back up by the music.

_“When I got you right where I want you I been pushing for this for so long Kiss me, just once, for luck These are desperate measures now”_

Gavin kept listening to them play, ordering another beer but barely touching it. Eventually, the band finished playing, saying goodbye before they went off for a break and Gavin had to keep from fainting when they all came over to the bar, Michael sitting right beside Gavin, Ryan, Ray and Caleb on the other side.

“Can I get a beer,” Michael asked.

“Sure man. Oh, hey, you have a fan by the way,” Geoff said with a sly smile directed at Dan as he pointed at Gavin. Dan returned the smile, enjoying any chance at teasing his best friend. Michael looked at Gavin with a blank expression while the Brit just blushed and tried to speak. The man’s eyes were an amazing dark brown that Gavin just wanted to stare into until the end of time.

“Hey. I’m Michael. You look like you’re gonna pass out,” Michael said with a quirked eyebrow. Gavin went even redder, just staring at his beer.

“This is Gavin and I’m pretty sure he wants your knob,” Dan said, putting an arm around Gavin’s shoulder to remove any chance at escape. Gavin set a glare on Dan that might have made him spontaneously combust if he wasn’t so used to them. Michael just laughed.

“What the fuck’s a ‘knob’? You mean dick?” He asked rhetorically, only to look at Gavin again, this time with a smouldering look and a flirty smirk. “Well you might just get it,” he said quietly to Gavin who just bit his lip and turned to whisper to Dan.

“I’ll _pay_ you to sleep at a hotel tonight. _Please_ ,” he asked with a little hint of desperation in his tone. Dan just chuckled and nodded.

“Yeah sure. Just make sure you’re at least sort of dressed when I get back tomorrow morning,” Dan replied.

_The Next Day_

“Hey, I’m back, B!” Dan called into the apartment, putting his keys on the key rack by the door. He walked into the apartment, going straight for Gavin’s bedroom to tease him about the singer from the bar last night. Of course, just to open the door and find his best friend, moving on top of that same singer and moaning without abandon, just to turn around and stop with a look of surprise on his face.

“Fuck! Dan! Get out!” Gavin shouted just to smack Michael’s chest when he shifted his hips to sit up.

“Jesus, it’s been like 12 hours, how are you still at it!?” Dan called as soon as he closed the door. Instead of the door opening again just so he could see an embarrassed Gavin, he heard his friend start moaning again and the telltale squeak of springs in his bed. The darker haired man turned red and rubbed his eyes.

“I’ll uh...Fuck this, I’m gonna eat out for lunch,” Dan mumbled, turning and leaving the apartment.


End file.
